


Fetish

by o0Alien0o



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clone Sex, Dancing, F/M, KakaSakuKaka, PWP, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Pure Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Alien0o/pseuds/o0Alien0o
Summary: Kakashi finds out what Sakura’s fetish is and he wants to give her something she’ll never forget. **REVISED**





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G.o.d.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=G.o.d.).



**Author’s Note:** This work is dirty. Possibly the dirtiest thing I have ever wrote. But, I’m dedicating it to KakaSaku’s infamous hater g.o.d....we told you...the more you hate, the harder they fuck. :D 

 

 

* * *

 

The summers in Suna were brutal and today was no exception. Sakura was thankful for the setting sun and the cool air that the night would bring to her heated skin. She was sure that her face was pink from a sunburn but she promised herself she’d heal it in the morning. Her hunger was taking precedence over the sting across her cheeks and she put a hand to her belly to soothe the ache. 

 

At her side, Kakashi stretched his arms over his head and yawned, glancing up the street as they looked for a decent place to eat. It had been a long time since they had spent time together and Sakura had been a bit surprised that he wanted to come along with her to the desert. She was searching for something to give to her shishou. Tsunade’s birthday was in two weeks and her favorite brand of liquor was only sold in Suna, a perfect gift for the woman. 

 

“What about here?” Kakashi asked, stopping in front of an establishment that had been carved into a massive boulder that jutted out of the village wall. The painted, wooden sign above the door was so faded Sakura couldn’t even read the name. “What even is this place?” She asked, peeking through the slatted shutters that covered the windows. The sound of conversations, laughing and soft music coming from inside was a good sign at least and Kakashi put a hand at the small of her back to guide her toward the door, not offering an answer. 

 

It was quaint but intimate inside, with low lighting and small tables set around the dining area. There was a bar against the back wall and stools placed in front of it. Sakura realized that Kakashi had already moved ahead of her and was making his way toward the bar area. She quickly followed him and was thankful for the fans swirling over head. Nights were a lot cooler in Suna but they were still hot and since it was nearly August, the heat was merciless. 

 

Kakashi rapped his knuckles across the bar but didn’t take a seat. He held up two fingers to the man tending the bar before he lead her to a small table in the back corner. There was a light hanging above them but it didn’t seem as bright as all the others and Sakura hesitated for a second as he slid into his seat. Kakashi looked up at her with a smile that creased the corners of his eyes and her apprehension faded quickly. She took a seat just as a waiter set two small glasses of amber liquid down in front of them.

 

“What is this?” Sakura asked, peering into the drink.

 

“Drink first and then I’ll tell you.” He tilted his head back and took the shot through the fabric of his mask, wincing just a bit at the bitter taste. Sakura pursed her lips and, to not be out done, threw hers back as well. She wasn’t quite expecting the scorching burn to the inside of her mouth and she exhaled, sputtering a bit as her tongue begged for water. 

 

“What the hell was that?” She croaked, practically snatching the water from the waiter’s hand as he set it down on their table. She took a drink but it did little to cool the fire still raging in her mouth. Across the table, Kakashi chuckled. 

 

“They call it The Inferno. It’s got a bit of a bite doesn’t it?” He winked at her and grabbed the menu that was wedged between a candle holder and the wall. Sakura stared at him incredulously as he scanned the entrees, oblivious to her misery. She took another gulp of water and wiped her mouth before snatching the menu from his hands. He smirked but didn’t say anything in protest. 

 

They both placed their order, Sakura opting for a light salad and a bottle of wine while Kakashi ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen. The last thing she wanted right now was something hot, especially after he had murdered her tongue with that horrible shot. Sakura was thankful for the very chilled bottle of red wine that was placed on their table and she poured a tall glass as Kakashi gestured for another shot of the disgusting Inferno. 

 

From the single shot she had taken, her insides were already tingling and her stomach felt warm. She eyed him as he downed it all in one gulp. “Am I going to have to carry you back to your room tonight?”

 

“Hmm, as tempting as that would be, I’m not exactly a lightweight.” He gestured to her bottle of wine. “I see you’re developing the same habits as the Godaime.”

 

“Oh, please.” Sakura rolled her eyes and took a drink, trying to ignore the flutter across her belly at his words. The sound of her carrying him back to his room was tempting? She wanted to know in what way it would be tempting but held her tongue and decided to change the subject. “How do you plan to eat in front of me?”

 

“Well, you’ve had one shot of whisky, some water, and you’re nearly finished with your glass of wine so I’m counting on you having to use the restroom at some point.” He smiled from behind his mask and Sakura glanced down at all the liquid she had consumed and frowned. If he had never pointed it out, she wouldn’t have even thought about it. But, she could feel the pressure in her bladder suddenly and sighed. Maybe if she went now, she could be back before the food arrived. 

 

Smirking, she did just that, standing from the table to search for the bathroom. It was on the other side of the bar and she slipped quickly through the door and into a stall to pee. The whole trip took less than two minutes and she was feeling triumphant as she tossed the paper towel in the trash and headed back into the dining area. Stepping around the bar, she could see bowls were already on the table and Kakashi adjusted the mask back over his face. 

 

Sakura’s jaw dropped and she stomped to the table, glaring down into his half eaten Ramen. She fell into her chair and shook her head in disbelief. “You’re insufferable.” 

 

“Well, you left. What else was I supposed to do?”

 

“It’s impolite to start eating while a lady is away from the table.” Sakura sniffed and refilled her glass with wine before picking up a bite of her salad. She chewed as Kakashi folded his hands under his chin and watched her, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

 

“Maybe it’s more rude to make someone wait to eat.” He sat back and patted the front pocket of his flak vest with a frown. “Hmm.” He said, making her look up at him.

 

“What?” 

 

“I must have left my book in my room.” 

 

Sakura’s eyes went wide as she swallowed her bite and washed it down with wine. She pointed her chopsticks at him. “It’s incredibly rude to read at the table!” He held his hands up to her with a laugh, making her sigh heavily.

 

“I was joking. I can always read when I get back tonight.” 

 

Sakura pinched a piece cabbage between the sticks and shook her head as she took another bite. “What do you even still see in those books? Hasn’t it gotten old yet, reading the same things over and over?”

 

“Well, that’s the beauty of reading them multiple times. There’s always something new to read or something you might have missed the last time.” Kakashi poured his own glass from her bottle of wine and she didn’t try to stop him. She was starting to feel nice and tipsy from the alcohol and it was making her a bit more mischievous than usual. With one last bite of her salad, she pushed the bowl away and topped her own glass off with the last bit of the red liquid.

 

“So, what? Do you just have a smut fetish or something?”

 

“A what?” He asked, nearly choking on his drink. 

 

“Oh, please. Those books are so pervy and I’m sure they’re filled with smut. But, if that’s your fetish, then I’m not one to judge.” She sat back with a shrug, crossing her legs beneath the table as she held her glass in her hand. Whether it was the alcohol or not, she could see the tops of his cheeks grow a bit pink. He rolled his eyes and took another sip. 

 

“I don’t have a smut fetish.”

 

“You could have fooled me.” She said around the edge of her glass.

 

“Well, what fetishes do you have, Sakura?” He asked with a smirk, leaning forward to put his elbows on the table. Her eyes went wide briefly before she recovered and narrowed them on his face. She wondered if he was already feeling a bit drunk. He would have never asked her something like that if he were sober. Then again, he had been a bit flirtier than normal on this trip, suggesting she buy a necklace that accentuated her neck or commenting on how sweaty she had been as they walked through the markets earlier that day. There had been a little flicker of something behind his eyes, something playful and Sakura had dismissed it as nothing more than him being in a good mood but now she was wondering if he was doing it on purpose. 

 

Was Kakashi flirting with her?

 

Sakura set her glass back down on the table as the waiter cleared their bowls. “I don’t have a fetish.”

 

“Liar.” He said with a roll of his eyes, ignoring her jaw dropping at his accusation. “Everyone has a fetish. If you’re too ashamed to admit it though…It must be something pretty kinky.” 

 

Sakura couldn’t believe what he was saying and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to think of a single thing to say to him. She wanted to snap and tell him to keep his pervy nose out of her business but she was a bit intrigued by this new flirtatious mood he was in. So often she felt that she and Kakashi had a strictly professional, platonic relationship and she always thought he found her a bit boring. It would be fun to prove him wrong. But, she had to admit, the last three days had been pretty fun for her already and she couldn’t help wonder if she had been flirting with him just as much. 

 

She had teased him about how long his hair was getting and had combed her fingers through it the day before while he was trying on hats in one of the clothing shops they had stopped at. It was much softer than she had been expecting and though she had decided not to think about it, she couldn’t help recalling now how it had felt against her finger tips. Clearing her throat, she shrugged and gulped down some more wine, hoping the alcohol took care of this sudden shyness she felt bubbling up inside her.

 

“It’s not kinky.” She said, barely loud enough to hear over the music playing softly through the restaurant. “And it’s not even a fetish...It’s more like a - a fantasy if anything.” God, she couldn’t believe she was actually admitting this to him and she glanced around her surroundings just in case anyone was listening to them. Kakashi leaned forward, his eyebrows raising on his forehead. She could see the intrigue smothering his gaze now and it made her stomach clench. 

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes at his sudden attention and cleared her throat. She didn’t have to tell him. After all, it was kind of embarrassing to admit this sort of thing. 

 

“I’ve always kind of wanted a guy to…” Her throat clenched around the words and she shut her eyes tight, her embarrassment making her feel hotter than the wine and whisky ever could. “To strip for me. And not just taking their clothes off...I mean, dancing and stripping and…” She trailed off, covering her face with her hands to block his gaze from her as she laughed nervously. This wasn’t happening. She did  _ not _ just tell her former sensei one of her dirty fantasies. 

 

After several minutes with no response from Kakashi, Sakura peeked out from behind her fingers to find him gone. She let her jaw fall open as she whipped her head around the restaurant. He was nowhere to be seen.  _ What the fuck _ ? She stood quickly, the wine making her head swim but she pushed it back and stomped up to the bar. 

 

“Excuse me.” She leaned across the counter and the man tending the bar glanced her way with a chuckle. “Did you see where that man went? The one I was with?” 

 

“No ma’am. He just got up and left.” 

 

She was going to kill him.

 

Sakura stomped through the sandy streets, her steps pounding little indentations into the dirt as she went. She had never felt so furious in all of her life. He had pushed her to tell him something so incredibly embarrassing and had just left? The stupid perv had a death wish. It was the only explanation she could think of as to why he would do something like that.

 

She folded her arms over her chest as she made her way through the village, heading back to the hotel where they were staying. In the morning, she was going to wake up extra early and leave his ass behind. See how he liked it. 

 

Mumbling curses beneath her breath, Sakura wrenched her room key from her pocket and trudged up the steps to the second floor where she was staying. Kakashi’s room was next to hers and she couldn’t help stopping to peer into the window. The lights were off but she pounded on the door anyway, resisting the urge to knock it off its hinges. “Hatake, you  _ ass _ !” She kicked the bottom of the door hard enough to rattle the windows but not enough to break anything before making her way to her room.

 

The key twisted in the lock and she pushed her way inside, her hand going for the light switch on the wall by the door. She flicked them up but nothing happened. With a sigh, she slammed the door shut behind her and made her way to the lamp on the bedside table. It too was out and she crossed her arms over her chest, furious at her companion and now the hotel for having such shitty electrical work. 

 

At the back of the room, the bathroom light came on and Sakura gasped at the darkened silhouette of Kakashi standing in her room. Shock and fury washed over her like a tidal wave and she marched forward, her fist pulled back, ready to slam it into his face. It went right through him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

 

“Okay, I knew you were going to do that.” Kakashi’s voice said sheepishly behind her and Sakura whirled around, her eyes wild and glaring daggers at him. He held his hands up and shut the door to her room with his heel. At his feet sat a black box already plugged into the wall and Sakura slowly lowered her hands to her sides. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Sit.” He commanded, pointing a finger to a chair she didn’t remember being in her room before. She didn’t move, too confused to do anything other than just stare at him.

 

“Why did you leave me? I told you something very private and you--”

 

“Sakura.” His voice was low and she couldn’t recall the last time someone said her name so sensually. She swallowed, clamping her mouth shut. “Sit down.” This time, she did as he said and slowly made her way to the chair, tucking her hair behind her ears. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to kneel down in front of the box that Sakura now recognized as a stereo. He pushed a button on the front and glanced at her from over his shoulder. “What you’re about to see, can’t leave this room. Understand?”

 

She nodded, her eyes wide and heart pounding as she stared at him. With his back still turned toward her, he stood and stared ahead to the wall. A second later, music poured out of the speakers, heavy with bass and loud enough that Sakura worried that it would wake up the neighbors. Her heart was in her throat, butterflies in her stomach going wild in anticipation and she realized she was clutching the edge of the chair tightly. The music shifted suddenly and Kakashi moved, dropping to the floor to spin on his knees until he was facing her. He pulled the zipper of his flak jacket down slowly until it popped open and Sakura gasped, her jaw dropping down to her chest.

 

Kakashi crawled toward her, his hips rolling over the floor to the beat as he went. She watched with wide eyes as he put his head between her knees, his hands snaking up her thighs. Just when he reached the apex of her legs and her jaw fell open to her chest, his touch left her. He was on his feet and in her lap before she could blink and he put one hand on the back of the chair as he thrust his hips toward her. Sakura couldn’t move. She was frozen by the realization that this was actually happening and that it was already turning her on. Kakashi stepped back and was on his knees again, his face between her legs where his hands had been moments earlier and he threw her legs over his shoulders. The chair fell away from her as he lifted her from it and laid her down on her back on the floor. 

 

The music was heady and she could feel the bass vibrating through the floor, making her quiver as she fought for her breath. Kakashi flipped her over onto her stomach as he crawled over her, pushing his hips into her backside and she put her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing with delight. He raked his fingers up her sides, drawing her shirt along the way. The feel of his lips against the back of her shoulders had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

 

She couldn’t believe how wet she already was, the feel of the dampness in her panties making her squirm beneath him. In a flash, the weight of his body on hers lifted and he pulled her up from the floor. She gasped as he dropped her back into the chair, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest. The look in his eyes was deliciously wicked and Sakura shivered as he pushed her hand down the length of his stomach, her fingers finding every single muscle carved beneath his shirt. Her eyes followed the trail her hand made until she reached the belt around his hips. 

 

Kakashi dropped her hand and wagged his finger in her face taking several steps back to the beat of the music. He curled his fingers beneath the edge of his shirt, lifting it slowly up his chest to reveal all those muscles that made her mouth water. It left his body and Sakura was disappointed to see his mask still sitting across his face. He seemed to notice her pouting and he grinned, pushing his hand down his stomach, dipping beneath his pants. She could see the outline of him pressing into the material and her jaw dropped. Sakura feared she would slide off the chair from how wet she was and she gripped the sides with white knuckles.. 

 

Sweat glistened across his chest and Sakura licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to drag her tongue across him and taste it. Kakashi took a few slow steps toward her until his knees pushed hers apart, his hips right in front of her face. She watched him pull at the belt around his waist, making her eyes go wide. As he slowly freed it from the loops, her fingers twitched to reach out and trace the line of silver hair that disappeared behind his pants. Once the belt was tossed away, he popped the button and pulled the edges apart so she could see a slip of his white boxers. She whimpered.

 

A pair of hands snaked around her shoulders, startling her so badly she shrieked. A shadow clone of Kakashi dipped its hand between her breasts, over her stomach and pulled her thighs apart. “Oh god…” she let her head fall back as the clone stepped away so Kakashi could dip down and move his head between her legs. The clone curled its hands under her arms, lifting her out of the chair so that Kakashi could push it away. She was pinned between them and she could do nothing to stop it. Not that she wanted to. Her entire body was a string that was pulled tight and at every touch of his hands across her body, she felt as if she were going to snap. 

 

The clone took her hips in his hands and brought her ass against him so hard it jarred her bones. The feel of his hard cock pressing into her sent a tremble through her body and she reached back to try to touch it. Kakashi grabbed her hands and put them against his chest, pushing them slowly down his body the way he had earlier. Sakura’s lips parted as she watched her shaking fingers reach the trail of hair that she had been desperate to touch moments ago. She curled her fingers around the band of his boxers but the clone at her back whipped her around to face him. It was jarring to see him surrounding her but any thought of this being wrong was quickly silenced by the arousal running hot through her body. 

 

The music faded as another song began to play but she could only hear the sound of Kakashi’s breath and her pounding heartbeat in her ear. She closed her eyes, the clone in front of her curling his hand around her knee to bring her leg around his waist. His cock was so close to her center that she couldn’t help bucking her hips toward it. She stared helplessly up at his face, wishing she could see his lips, needing to feel them across her own. Behind her, Kakashi drew her hair away from her neck and kissed the sensitive spot just beneath her ear. Sakura gasped at the feel of his bare face against her shoulder and she wanted to turn to see him but was too focused on the clone in front of her. She arched her back, pressing her chest into his as he raked his hands around the curve of her hips and up to her waist. The feel of cool fingers against her heated skin made her shiver and she let him slip her tank top up and off her body. 

 

She had never been shirtless in front of Kakashi before and she knew she should have been embarrassed, or horrified but all she could think of was how badly she wanted him to take off more of her clothing. He reached around from behind her, his palms spreading across her breasts, pressing into her hardened nipples. Sakura couldn’t find her breath, too focused on the touch of his hands and the other pair that were on her hips again, bruising her with their grip. She let her head fall back against Kakashi’s shoulder, his hair grazing over her flushed cheek. The smell of her arousal swirled around the scent of him and it made her dizzy as she breathed it in. 

 

“Kakashi…” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and she felt him smile against the side of her neck. 

 

“Hmm?” The clone asked so close to her face that she could feel the fabric of his mask against her chin. She kept her eyes closed but knew he was smirking behind the cloth. 

 

She couldn’t answer, not even sure how she could. The room was spinning around her but not from the alcohol from earlier. She was drunk on the delicious way he was touching her and making her feel. Sakura reached up and wound her fingers through Kakashi’s hair, pulling his face toward hers. The feel of his lips on hers made her breathless and she kissed him hungrily, savoring the taste of his tongue. She felt his clone dip his head down seconds before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. Her entire body trembled and she had to grab onto him to keep herself from falling to the floor. 

 

From behind her, Kakashi pushed his hand down her stomach, over her navel and down to where her leggings sat on her hips. He hesitated, kissing her slowly as if waiting for her permission. Sakura whimpered helplessly with a nod. She didn’t care that this was Kakashi and she didn’t care about what they would say or do tomorrow. All she wanted was for him to satisfy this sudden, intense craving she had for him. He smiled against her mouth and slipped his hand beneath her leggings, quickly finding her slick center. His finger moved between her folds easily and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He swirled his fingertip over her clit slowly, making her quiver in delicious agony. 

 

She didn’t think it would take much to make her come right now. Having his clone lick and suck at her nipples while he pushed his middle finger deep inside her made Sakura let out a deep moan. Kakashi grinned against her neck as he grazed his teeth across her flesh. She opened her eyes to his clone raking his fingers through her hair, gripping a handful at the back of her head. He stared down at her, the fire behind his eyes burning straight through her. She parted her lips, panting as Kakashi continued his teasing circles around her clit but she didn’t dare look away from his clone. He watched her, keeping her head pulled back so she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. 

 

Sakura whimpered, her hips matching Kakashi’s movements as he slid his finger back and forth over her clit. The tension was boiling inside her and she trembled as she tried to hold it back just a bit longer. It felt too good to give in to it already She stared up at the clone with wide eyes as he reached between them and tugged at the fabric covering his face. It slipped slowly down his nose to the dip above his top lip and she gasped at the finger circling her clit, slowly drawing her closer and closer to orgasm. She wanted to close her eyes, to savor the feel of her coming for him, but the sight of him smirking down at her made her refuse to look away. She couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

 

She cried out as the glorious tension he had been building up inside her released around his fingers. Her legs shook and she let him hold her up, unable to keep herself standing. Behind her, Kakashi pressed soft kisses to her earlobe as his clone covered her mouth with his, breathing in the last of her moans. Even though she could barely stand on her shaking legs, she turned away from his clone and took Kakashi’s pants in her hands, pushing them down his hips. He chuckled as he stepped out of them, pulling her toward the bed. 

 

She couldn’t help staring down at his tented boxers, her mouth watering at the sight of his cock. He fell back on the bed and Sakura quickly stepped out of her leggings and panties, wasting no time freeing him from his boxers. His cock bounced free and she crawled up the bed, dipping her head over his stomach so she could trace that tantalizing strip of hair with her lips. She brushed her hair over one shoulder as she inched further down, running her tongue over his tip. Kakashi let his head fall back against the sheets with a groan that made her grow wet once more. Sakura took him in her mouth, moving slow and teasing him with gentle presses of her tongue and lips. The little gasps he was making drove her crazy. She smiled around his cock and took it in as far as she could. 

 

Kakashi pushed his fingers into his hair and Sakura loved being the one in control now. A little payback was exactly what he needed. But, the feel of hands on her ass as she sat bent over made her gasp and sit up to look back over her shoulder. She had completely forgotten about his clone and she whimpered as he stepped up behind her. The tip of his cock glistened in the faint light and she caught the sinful look he held in his gaze seconds before he pushed himself inside her. 

 

He filled her completely and Sakura couldn’t help letting out a groan from having him fill her completely. She gasped and shuddered, wiggling her hips a bit to take him even deeper. His hand slapped the side of her ass hard and she cried out, turning to look back at him. 

 

“Turn around.” He commanded and she obeyed, staring down at Kakashi’s waiting cock in front of her. He was sitting up on his elbows, watching himself fuck her from behind and Sakura felt herself tighten around him as he began to move. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue over his cock, sucking and slowly bobbing her head up and down in time with his clone sliding in and out of her. Kakashi moaned and let his head fall back, his hips rolling up to meet her as she sucked. 

 

She snaked her hand down her stomach and found her clit, rubbing it as Kakashi pounded her harder from behind. His hips hit her ass harder each time and she was sure she would be all kinds of sore tomorrow morning. But, she loved the bruising grip he had on her ass right now and the way Kakashi was gripping her hair to guide her mouth over his cock. She moaned low in her throat, making her tongue vibrate against his shaft, the sound of him gasping fueling the arousal already burning through her insides. Her fingers moved faster over her clit and she bounced her ass back against the clone as he slammed into her. His movements were growing more erratic and she could hear him breathing hard behind her. 

 

She could feel another orgasm building inside her and she rubbed herself harder, wanting to feel him come along with her. Kakashi gasped and she felt his body stiffen beneath her. She didn’t stop sucking, looking up through a curtain of her hair to watch him as he came, his lips parting as he breathed hard. His seed spilled hot down the back of her throat and she swallowed it, not taking her mouth away until he was completely spent. Seeing his half-lidded gaze and creased brows as he looked down at her and the feel of his cock still slamming inside her made Sakura gasp. Her fingers moved faster over her clit and her entire body quivered at the force of her orgasm. She felt herself coming for the second time and she tightened around him as he bucked faster, moaning deep in his throat as he came inside her. 

 

Beneath her, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura hit the bed in shock. Wait. She thought he was the real Kakashi...she looked back at him as he slid in and out of her slowly, meeting her gaze as she felt his cock twitching from his release. The flush across his cheeks made her feel butterflies dancing through her stomach and she lifted herself from the bed. Kakashi circled his arms around her as she leaned back, finding his lips to kiss him. She could feel him still inside her and despite the fact that it was  _ Kakashi _ , she didn’t find it as weird as she thought she would. It was nice and she had definitely enjoyed herself. 

 

As he broke their kiss, he chuckled sheepishly and pulled himself out, keeping his hands around her waist. “Just so you know,” he murmured against her ear. “I didn’t intend for it to go that far.” 

 

“That’s okay.” She smiled, turning in his arms so that she could look him in the eyes. “But, if that was the clone, then you weren’t really the one to strip for me, were you?”

 

“You caught me.” He said, ducking his head to kiss the tops of her shoulders. “I didn’t think I would get involved but I could see how turned on you were getting and I couldn’t stop myself.” 

 

“Well, you’ll just have to do it again when we get back home.” Sakura crawled over to top of the bed and sat against the pillows. She curled her finger, beckoning him to join her and she was pleased at how eagerly he obeyed. “And you can have your clones join you again because I think I have a new fetish.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  **EDIT:** I revised this a bit, fixed some confusion and grammatical/spelling errors. ^_^ Still dedicated to our #1 troll!


End file.
